


Rio

by OwlsAndSunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga are the parents of TWELVE CHILDREN, M/M, Remember That Movie Rio?, Rio But Haikyuu, Yeah that's what this is, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsAndSunshine/pseuds/OwlsAndSunshine
Summary: I was watching Rio and I suddenly thought "BOKUAKA" and here we are. I posted about it on another story I'm working on because if nobody was going to read it what's the point but here we are.Also this is on hold at the moment bc I'm working on a bigger project but I'll start it up again soon***********************************************Bokuto has lived his entire life believing he is the last of his kind- hiding who he is for fear of rejection. At least, he thinks this until a scientist arrives to where he lives with a close friend who's helped him stay hidden all of these years, claiming to have another just like him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Terushima Yuuji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Terushima Yuuji, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLocalStressedPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalStressedPotato/gifts), [okwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okwa/gifts).



> I spent literally all of last night writing this and rewrote this one chapter about three or four times. I've mentioned this before, but starting stories always kind of sucks. But I've found its best to just hurry up and start it- It'll get better eventually lmao  
> ALSO HA I BET YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T GONNA REALLY DO IT. WELL YOU'RE WRONG BECAUSE ITS HERE NOW

Bokuto wakes up with a jolt, everything blurry for a moment until his gaze sharpens and he looks all around the room. He must’ve fallen asleep in the living room- _again_.

The TV is blaring some show Bokuto doesn’t think he’s ever seen before and his back hurts from his sleeping position. He swears he fell asleep on the couch-

Bokuto lifts his gaze to his long-time friend and practically brother settled comfortably on the couch, looking peaceful in his slumber.

Bokuto smiles a bit before yawning, stretching his back until it pops loudly, his stomach grumbling afterwards.

“Hey.” Bokuto whispers, shaking his friend’s shoulder. “Psst. Hey. Wake up.”

His hand is smacked away and his friend flops over with a low grumble, tugging the blanket higher to hide his face. “Hey.” Bokuto whines, shaking his shoulder again. “I’m hungry! And you kicked me off the couch!”

“Yeah well you deserved it.” Is the only response he gets and its so slurred with sleep it takes him a moment to decipher it in his head.

“I didn’t do anything! In fact I was being a good best friend! I stayed up all night waiting for you to come home!” Bokuto wails, lifting himself up and flopping on top of his friend.

Oikawa twists around to glare blearily up at Bokuto before rolling so the dual-haired man falls off of the couch, yelping as he thuds against the floor. “Yeah and you fell asleep before I got home. For all you knew I could’ve gotten kidnapped.” He grumbles, ducking his head back under the blanket.

“Get up!” Bokuto whines, planting both hands on Oikawa’s side before rocking him back and forth, nearly pulling Oikawa off of the couch in his desperation.

“I love you, Ko-chan, but sometimes I wish I had just left you in the snow.” Oikawa grumbles, smacking Bokuto’s hand away and cuddling closer to the back of the couch, practically wedging himself between the couch cushions.

“Tooru!” Bokuto wails dramatically, falling backwards and nearly hitting his head on the coffee table with a loud screech from the back of his throat. “Ow! No need to get violent!”

Oikawa immediately scrambles up, twisting around to make sure Bokuto’s okay before he heaves a sigh and rolls his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic, Ko-chan.” He mutters before standing and yawning, rubbing his eyes before swiping a hand through his hair in an attempt to tame it, some of it still holding from the gel while the rest simply flops down.

Bokuto grins a bit at Oikawa’s unusually messy hair, gaining a glare from the brunette before he turns to stomp into the kitchen.

“Tooru wait! I’m hungry!” Bokuto wails, running after Oikawa. “Oh are you going to make me something? Thanks Tooru!” He shouts happily.

Oikawa snorts as he grabs ingredients to make breakfast, shooting a look at Bokuto over his shoulder. “I’m not making _you_ anything, Ko-chan. Pour yourself a bowl of cereal or something.” He waves a hand as if shooing Bokuto.

“Tooru!” Bokuto wails so loud Oikawa swears he can feel his ear bleeding. “Don’t be mean! You’re already making breakfast and the cereal is stale!”

“If it bothers you so much why didn’t you tell me we needed more cereal when I went to the store yesterday?” Oikawa asks scoldingly, sliding his gaze over to a pouting Bokuto.

The dual-haired man slumps even more, pouting as he looks down at the floor. “I forgot.” He mumbles.

Oikawa sighs with a fond grin, rolling his eyes. “Sometimes I forget how much of a child you are.” He says and ruffles Bokuto’s hair, which seemed to deflate with his moods. “Hey, don’t worry Ko-chan I’ll still make you- ITS FOUR IN THE MORNING?”

Bokuto flinches at the sudden loud noise in his ears before straightening and whipping around to look at the clock on the microwave behind him, where Oikawa must’ve spotted the time.

He winces and slowly turns back to Oikawa. “Sorry.” Bokuto says sheepishly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as his shoulders curl upwards, head ducking.

Oikawa sighs and pats Bokuto’s shoulder. “No, I’m sorry for freaking out. Sometimes I just forget we’re usually on completely opposite schedules. But holy shit, you didn’t _check the time_ before waking me? I’ve only been asleep for like two hours.” He groans a bit, his tiredness seeming to have caught up to him.

“Sorry Tooru.” Bokuto mumbles, trailing after Oikawa as the brunette walks back into the living room. “I just got up and I was hungry. I wasn’t really thinking about the actual time.”

Oikawa looks back at Bokuto and sighs once he sees his dejected expression. “Okay, tell you what Ko-chan, how about we take a little walk? Hopefully it’ll tire you out until a reasonable hour.” He murmurs the last part under his breath despite knowing Bokuto’s acute ears will pick it up.

But Bokuto perks up immediately, smiling so brightly Oikawa feels like he has to shield his eyes for a moment. “Yay! Late night walk with Tooru!” He cheers happily, dancing around in a manner strangely like that of some sort of bird, hopping around happily as it chirps.

Oikawa smiles to himself as he walks to the door and grabs his coat, tugging it on as well as his boots. Bokuto doesn’t bother with that, simply throwing open the door and jogging into the brisk winter night in nothing but basketball shorts.

Oikawa follows after him, huffing out a breath and watching as it mists in front of him. Even beneath his coat and thick pajama pants he still has goosebumps, but Bokuto doesn’t seem bothered at all by the nipping wind, hands planted on his hips as he grins towards the dark forest their house resides by.

“I like it outside at night.” Bokuto sighs happily, glancing back at Oikawa as the brunette settles beside him, shivering a bit. “Sorry. I know it’s a little cold. You can go inside if you want.” Despite Bokuto’s perky tone, his shoulders slump a bit at the notion of being left alone out here. He likes it, being in the wilderness- or as “into” the wilderness as he’s willing to get- but he doesn’t like enjoying it without Oikawa.

“I-Its okay Ko-chan.” Oikawa laughs, tucking his hands away in his sleeves and trying to stop the chattering of his teeth. “I don’t mind.”

Bokuto shoots him another look before turning to stare up at the stars. “Don’t you love it outside at night, Tooru? Its just so quite and nice out.” He inhales the cold air, chest expanding before he blows it out, breath fogging in front of him. “We can go back inside now. I just kinda like it out here, but we can go back in. I know you’re probably freezing.”

Oikawa puts a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and smiles over at him when the dual-haired man turns to look at him hopefully. “I can stand a little cold. Besides, I like it out here too. Its peaceful. Just a little cold.” He shudders involuntarily and Bokuto laughs, turning back to face the woods.

He lets his golden eyes fall close and he simply stands there, breathing in the smells of the forest, hearing the soft sounds of the creatures within it.

Bokuto always just looks so peaceful out here. Oikawa doesn’t want to take that away from him.

It’s the one thing Bokuto seems to allow himself to have. After so many years… He’s grown accustomed to hiding who he is, covering those instinctual habits and replacing them with “normal” things. Taking hikes or even just standing near the woods is the one thing Bokuto can do without suspicion and, if what he tells Oikawa is true, is the one thing he actually feels comfortable doing.

Oikawa’s eyes are drawn to the large wings folded on Bokuto’s back, the very ends of the feathers brushing against the ground as he walks, snow clumping in some of the feathers.

Oikawa had discovered Bokuto when they were both just children, the brunette having found Bokuto half-buried in the snow, almost frozen and so, so lonely. Oikawa had taken him home immediately and his parents, upon finding the boy’s hidden wings, took it upon themselves to raise Bokuto like their own child, assisting him in keeping his… unusual extra limbs a secret.

Bokuto’s hidden who he is for his entire life. Oikawa can’t imagine how that feels. And the woods, these quiet nights standing outside, seem to be Bokuto’s only solace from the weight that must come with having to hide what you are.

Oikawa can never take that away from him. Without these nights… Bokuto wouldn’t be Bokuto.

Oikawa turns to look at the woods before jolting, quickly glancing back over as he feels something warm and slightly heavy drape over him, something tickling the back of his neck.

Bokuto glances over at him and smiles. “I thought you might be cold.” He says, herding Oikawa closer to his side, curving his wing around his practically-brother.

“Thanks.” Oikawa sighs, heat radiating off of Bokuto. An owl hoots in the distance and Bokuto perks up, letting a soft cooing noise escape from the back of his noise, an unmistakably bird-like sound.

After a moment the owl returns his call and Oikawa watches with a small smile as Bokuto’s golden eyes light up, quickly flipping to look down at him, eyes wide as if asking _did you hear that? Did you see?_

Oikawa sighs quietly, heart aching at how Bokuto can find joy in the smallest things. Once, when they had gone to a zoo on a school fieldtrip- Oikawa’s parents had figured out a way to hide Bokuto’s wings- Bokuto had nearly cried when an owl had simply looked at him and cooed softly.

When they spoke about it later, Bokuto had told him it felt like the owl had recognized him and had been saying hello.

Oikawa stands in silence, simply watching as Bokuto continues grinning, trading small hoots and coos back and forth with a distant owl.

***********************************************

“Bokuto? What’s wrong?” Bokuto lifts his head and blinks slowly at Oikawa, who seems to have just gotten back from work, his usual bag slung over his shoulder.

Bokuto sighs and slumps back onto the couch, burying his head under the pillow he brought out here with him. “Bokuto, come on. What happened while I was gone?” Oikawa asks, setting down his bag and walking over to Bokuto, sitting on the small space he leaves on the couch from where his legs curl up, tucked into his chest as he hugs his knees.

Bokuto heaves a sigh, pulling his head out from under the pillow and turning back to look at Oikawa. “I’ve always known I was the last of my kind. But… But it hurts, Tooru. I’m always going to have to hide who I am because there’s no one else _like_ me.” He rasps, voice hoarse from crying.

He quickly looks away when he spots Oikawa’s expression. He looks… stricken. “I’m thankful for you and your parents, I really am!” Bokuto cries, sitting up and turning to look at Oikawa, feeling guilt well in his chest. “I just-”

“No. No, Ko-chan, I’m so sorry.” Oikawa rasps, moving forward and wrapping Bokuto into a hug, gently running his fingers through the warm feathers on Bokuto’s wings. “I can’t even imagine what its like. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize!” Bokuto rears back and looks down scoldingly at Oikawa. “Don’t feel bad at all. I am so lucky to have been taken in by you and your family, Tooru.” He quickly says, wagging his finger at Oikawa.

The brunette smiles, wiping away the tears glittering in his chocolate eyes. “Ko-chan, you always see the best in people. C’mon, let’s go watch that owl documentary you’ve been talking about wanting to see.”

“Yay!” Bokuto pumps his fist in the air and hops up, wings half-flaring and feathers ruffling. “Let’s go!”

Oikawa stands as well and grins, following Bokuto as he dances down the hall to the Master Bedroom, tucking his wings close to his back so they won’t knock anything off the walls.

“Owls! Owls! Owls!” Bokuto chants as he marches into Oikawa’s room and flops down on his bed, spreading his giant wings as far as they’ll reach, flopping them over the edge of the bed.

Oikawa grins as he gently steps over Bokuto’s wing, settling beside his friend. “You’re excited, huh?” He laughs.

“Of course I am!” Bokuto sits up so quickly one of his wings smacks into Oikawa’s back, nearly knocking the breath out of him. “Oops! Sorry, Tooru. But the documentary is really focused on Great Horned Owls! They’re the coolest!” He shouts excitedly, pumping his fists in the air.

Oikawa smiles as he finds the documentary Bokuto has been ranting about for quite a few days now and turns it on. “Are you sure you won’t get bored halfway through?” Oikawa asks, glancing over at Bokuto.

“Of course not! These are owls, Tooru! They’re never boring!” Bokuto cries as if offended.

Oikawa snorts. “Okay. I’m gonna go make something to eat, okay? Make sure to pay _extra_ attention though so you can tell me what I missed.” He adds teasingly.

But Bokuto nods seriously, expression unusually solemn as he utters, “I will.”

Oikawa stifles a smile, simply nodding solemnly back before standing and escaping into the hallway, letting his laughter burst out of his chest as soon as he’s out of Bokuto’s sight.

Bokuto leans back against the headboard, watching the TV screen with keen golden eyes, wide as he tries to look at everything at once, not wanting to miss one thing.

“Woah.” Bokuto breathes, leaning forward as he watches his favorite type of owl swoop down from the sky, wings flared wide and talons spread before they clamp around a squeaking mouse.

The bird flaps hard, rising into the sky before gliding out of view.

Bokuto lifts his wings as the bird did before glancing over at the wide expanse of feathers, frowning a bit as he does so.

“Hey Ko-” Oikawa begins to call before a loud knock on the door interrupts him.

Bokuto stands, snapping his wings closed tightly on his back before he grabs a sweatshirt and pulls it on, tucking the ends of his wings into his baggy pants before he stalks out, watching from around the corner with wide eyes as a hesitant Oikawa opens the door.

“Hello?” Oikawa asks, blocking view of who’s at the door, making Bokuto grumble a bit before he shifts to hear better.

“Hi. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, a researcher from Brazil.” The man says.

Bokuto watches as Oikawa folds his arms and tips his head, his gaze probably probing and skeptical as he looks this “Iwaizumi Hajime” over. “A researcher of what exactly?” Oikawa asks dryly.

“Scientific anomalies. My team and I discovered a grouping of fossils that appeared to be that of a human-like bird… what some have said resembles the old description of an angel.” This man says and Bokuto tenses, slinking back so he’s hidden from sight, eyes going wide.

Oikawa simply hums, disinterest blatant in his tone as he continues on to say, “Is that so?”

“Yes. And I’ve also been lead to believe you may have a descendant of these beings in your household.” Iwaizumi says.

Oikawa doesn’t hesitate before replying. He just laughs. “Seriously? Listen, I can kind of buy the whole angel fossils thing, but you’re implying I’ve hidden one of this creatures? You kind of sound insane right now, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s tone goes a bit mocking and Bokuto glances around the corner again, watching as Oikawa places a hand on his cocked hip, staring down at the other man.

“Hey what’s that.” An arm points towards the ground behind Oikawa.

Bokuto’s eyes go wide when he spots one of his feathers lying on the floor. He claps a hand over his mouth, resisting the urge to let out a warning hoot towards Oikawa, his heart racing in his chest.

Oikawa looks back at the feather and snorts. “I’m a fan of birds, Iwa-chan. I found an injured owl a while ago and nursed it back to health.” He says, sounding so confident even Bokuto’s sort of convinced.

“That seems much too large for that of a normal owl.” Iwaizumi shoves past Oikawa and walks over, ignoring Oikawa’s shout of protest, kneeling on the ground and gently picking up the feather.

Bokuto tenses, standing not even four feet from the so called “researcher”. “I don’t like being lied to, Oikawa Tooru.” Iwaizumi lifts his head and turns to look back at Oikawa, who stands tensely, hands clenched at his sides. “Listen, I don’t want to harm your… friend. I simply want to research him. He’s one of the last of his kind.”

“One of?” Oikawa asks skeptically and Bokuto clamps his hand tighter over his mouth, golden eyes going even wider than before.

Iwaizumi nods gravely as he stands slowly, still holding the feather delicately in his hand. “Yes, we discovered another not long ago. If our research is correct, the two may be able to reproduce, thus saving their species. Our sponsors are more than ready to fund everything the two may need.” He says.

Oikawa hesitates, gaze flicking towards where Bokuto’s still ducked behind the wall before looking back at Iwaizumi. “ _If_ hypothetically, these creatures did exist, they would be more human than bird, yes? It would be cruel and inhumane to keep them locked up to be poked and prodded at like lab rats. And to bring children into the mix? If, hypothetically, I did have one of these creatures hidden here, I would never allow them to be caged up for the rest of their life, constantly watched like some kind of _experiment_.” Oikawa’s voice goes harsh and Bokuto watches as Iwaizumi flinches a bit.

“It wouldn’t be-” He begins.

“Out.” Oikawa snaps, interrupting him as he points towards the door. “Get out of my house. I don’t care if you think you’re doing the right thing or not, its sick.”

“But-” Iwaizumi tries once again, only to get shoved forward by Oikawa. “Hey-”

Oikawa herds him out the door and gives him one last shove, scowling at Iwaizumi. “Goodbye, Iwaizumi.” He says before slamming the door in the researcher’s face.

Bokuto creeps forward, peeking out from behind the corner. “Is he gone?” He rasps, jumping with wings flared and eyes wide as the mail slot is pushed open, a card falling through.

“Please just consider. This is the fate of an entire species.” Iwaizumi says and Bokuto leans forward, hearing footsteps crunch on snow as the researcher walks away.

Oikawa turns to look at Bokuto. “I’m sorry.” He rasps, stepping forward and holding his arms out.

Bokuto immediately rushes over to Oikawa and hugs the other man tightly, folding his wings around him. “I want…” Bokuto pulls back and Oikawa looks up at him. “I… I want to meet them.”

Oikawa’s eyes go wide, and he turns to look at the business card lying on the floor. “Ko-chan, you don’t have to feel obligated to do anything. Its what _you_ want, not what you think is best.” He says intensely, gripping Bokuto’s arms.

The dual-haired man nods, golden gaze going faraway. “I know.” He murmurs quietly. “He said…. He said they’d pay for everything.”

“Ko-chan if this is about-” Oikawa sighs, shoulders slumping.

“You’re in debt because of me! You work three jobs! And… And I want to meet someone else like me! Maybe I wouldn’t have to hide who I am anymore.” Bokuto says, wings half-flaring in his excitement.

Oikawa looks up at him sadly. “But do you want to live like that, Ko-chan? You’d be watched and studied for the rest of your life.” He says.

“Well… Yeah.” He shrugs a bit, looking down at the ground in front of him as his shoulders slump, wings falling as well. “I dunno.”

“We don’t have to make a decision now.” Oikawa says, letting go of Bokuto and walking over to the door, leaning down to snag the business card off the floor. “If he was desperate enough to come all the way out here from Brazil, I think he can wait a few days.”

Bokuto smiles and dips his head, laughing as Oikawa walks over and ruffles his hair. “Now I believe I was in the middle of making something to eat. You go finish your documentary.” Oikawa says, nudging him gently.

“Woo! Owls!” Bokuto cries, walking back into the master bedroom, all of his worries seeming to have just melted away at the mention of food and owls.

***********************************************

“Yes, hello?” Bokuto sits beside Oikawa, practically quivering in anticipation as he listens to the conversation on the phone.

Oikawa sighs, glancing over at Bokuto with a small smile before he says, “This is Oikawa Tooru. Let’s say if that _hypothetical_ creature I _hypothetically_ have been hiding away at my house agreed to your suggestion?”

“Wait really?” Iwaizumi exclaims, a loud crash sounding on his end of the phone. “Well- um.. _hypothetically_ I would send you plane tickets to Rio di Janeiro, our sponsors would pay for everything like hotel rooms, food, transportation and I’d hypothetically take this hypothetical creature you’re keeping and show him our other hypothetical specimen.”

Bokuto frowns, inwardly confused. “Okay let’s drop the hypothetical thing. Send the plane tickets but so help me Iwaizumi Hajime if something goes wrong I will personally rip your tongue out.” Oikawa growls and Bokuto perks up with a grin.

“Ah- Um- Yeah! Yeah okay. I’m still… in the area so just call when you’re all packed and ready and we can start heading off.” Iwaizumi says quickly.

Oikawa nods, glancing over at Bokuto with a smile. “Alright. See you soon then, Iwa-chan.” He says and hangs up.

“Woo! We’re going to Rio!” Bokuto shouts, flaring his wings wide in his excitement. “Where um… Where is Rio again?”

Oikawa laughs. “Brazil, Ko-chan. Its in Brazil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST FOR REFERENCE- HERE IS EVERYONE'S MOVIE COUNTERPART
> 
> Blu- Bokuto no doubt  
> Jewel- Akaashi  
> Nico- Kuroo  
> Pedro- Terushima  
> Rafael- Daichi  
> Nigel- Daishou  
> Luis- Koganegawa  
> Eva- Suga  
> Eva and Rafael’s children- THE ENTIRETY OF THE KARASUNO TEAM AND HINATA IS THE ONE THAT BITES LMFAO  
> Linda- Oikawa  
> Tulio- Iwaizumi
> 
> I BET YOU THOUGHT KUROO WAS GOING TO BE LINDA AND YOU'RE WRONG BECAUSE ITS OIKAWA. (Also fiehfwewdeh I'm not sure about who to make as the poachers but once I figure it out I'll mention it somewhere)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing already has like five chapters written I'm-

“Woah its so pretty here!” Bokuto gasps, looking around with wide golden eyes as Iwaizumi drives down the crowded streets of Rio.

“Calm down, Ko-chan.” Oikawa laughs, turning to look back at the man, who’s golden eyes seem to be trying to look everywhere at once, eyes wide as they flicker around wildly. “You’re going to give yourself whiplash.”

“He sure is… Excitable.” Iwaizumi says, glancing back at Bokuto as he leans half-out of the car, waving excitedly at a passing man, who turns and grins back, shouting a greeting in a language Bokuto doesn’t know.

Oikawa’s smile falls as he turns to look at Iwaizumi. “Yeah. Ko-chan hasn’t really been able to get out a lot. Despite the ah… Circumstances, I’m glad he finally got to travel somewhere.” Oikawa glances back at Bokuto, who’s eyes go wide with wonder as a few colorful birds fly past, letting out loud calls as they pass.

“So has Bokuto lived as a uh… regular human would have his entire life?” Iwaizumi asks curiously, glancing back to make sure Bokuto’s not paying attention.

Luckily he’s not, much too mystified with the beach only a few meters away. “Yeah. He has.” Oikawa sighs.

“How have you managed to keep him hidden for so long? With those giant wings I imagine it must be difficult.” Iwaizumi comments.

Oikawa huffs, crossing his arms. “You ask a lot of questions, Iwa-chan. Why can’t-”

“Tooru! Tooru can we get food! I’m hungry.” Bokuto whines, pointing towards an outdoor restaurant, obviously having smelled the food.

Oikawa grins a bit and looks over at Iwaizumi. “Can we?” He asks.

Iwaizumi shrugs, switching lanes. “Why not. It’d be good for the two of you to experience some of Rio.” He says and Bokuto cheers loudly.

“So… You said Ko-chan _doesn’t_ have to hide his wings? But didn’t you…” Oikawa trails off, eyes going wide as a group of people pass in front of them, a few of them…

“Woah!” Bokuto gasps, leaning further out of the car. “Do they have-”

“Hey owl-boy!” Bokuto’s attention is diverted as two men pull up in a car beside them.

“Hi!” Bokuto exclaims, waving happily. “You guys speak English?”

“Yeah.” The one with wild black hair says, leaning an arm out of the side of the convertible with a grin. “You look like a tourist.”

“How could you tell?” Bokuto asks, eyes going wide.

The one with dyed blonde hair leans around to grin back at Bokuto. “The look in your eyes. Where are you from?”

“Japan!”

“Woah cool! That’s like on the other side of the world! First time here?” The blonde one asks, something shifting behind him.

Bokuto’s gaze is drawn to big dark-brown wings spread out in the backseat of the car. His eyes go wide. “You- You have-!” He points the wings out, unable to speak as he turns to the two men.

“Oh, yeah?” The man shifts his wings and shoots a grin over at him. “You do too, owl-man. I didn’t know they had creatures like us in Japan.”

“I thought you said he was the last. How the hell have I never heard of this before?” Oikawa growls, shifting his gaze over to Iwaizumi, who tenses before glancing over at him.

“Brazil… Ah, I can explain. A few decades back an undiscovered part of the rainforest had been deeply researched on and we found… them.” Iwaizumi shifts his gaze over to the two men in the car next to them, both still chatting with Bokuto, who’s eyes are wide with wonder as he leans further out of the car to be closer to them. “Its not really a secret, more of just something that isn’t discussed often. As for why I said Bokuto was the last, I meant of his specific breed. We’ve never found any sort of owl mix and the fact that he was found in Japan is exceedingly odd. The other owl we found had been discovered in the rainforest, so my sponsors wanted us to see if there were any more.”

“You made it seem exceedingly dire.” Oikawa snaps.

“Hey, Tooru! Did you see? Did you see their wings?” Bokuto says, shaking Oikawa’s shoulder and pointing to the two men.

Oikawa nods absently and Bokuto turns back to the men.

“So what are you doing in Rio, owl?” The man with the black hair questions.

“I’m here to meet another of my species! Besides… you two I guess.” Bokuto slumps a bit, feeling not as important anymore.

“Hey, don’t be like that!” The blonde man exclaims. “We’ve never seen an owl before! We only have tropical birds. And the fact you are from Japan makes a big difference!” He says as if knowing Bokuto had just lost a bit of confidence.

“So by other species you mean, another owl?” The black-haired man asks, Bokuto perking up as he nods. “Nice.”

“Here, confidence is key.” The blonde pipes up, shooting Bokuto a grin. “Make the first move.”

“Ah- Thank you!” Bokuto waves excitedly as the crowd walking across the street clears and Iwaizumi pulls forward.

“Hey, no problem owl-boy!” The black-haired man calls, the blonde laughing as they both wave before turning the other way.

“Its so cool here!” Bokuto exclaims, leaning forward to look at the road ahead of them. “Are we still getting food?”

“Yes, Ko-chan.” Oikawa laughs, pushing Bokuto back. He shoots a glance over at Iwaizumi. “We’d better still be getting food.”

“Please! I’m _soooo_ hungry!” Bokuto whines loudly.

“Yes, we’re still getting food. Calm down.” Iwaizumi sighs and Oikawa reaches back, high-fiving Bokuto without taking his eyes off of Iwaizumi.

***********************************************

Bokuto shovels food into his mouth as Iwaizumi watches, Oikawa sitting beside him. “Is that technically cannibalism?” Iwaizumi asks, pointing at the chicken Bokuto’s eating.

“Huh?” He looks up, voice muffled from the food in his mouth. “Nah I don’t think so. Owls eat other smaller birds in the wild.”

“That’s… Yeah okay.” Iwaizumi nods absently, glancing over at Oikawa, who watches Bokuto with a small grin. “So? How are you liking Rio so far?”

“Its nice.” Oikawa says, shooting a glance over at Iwaizumi. “I don’t see why you acted as if it was such a big deal when you asked me to bring Ko-chan here, though. You have plenty of specimens to _research_.”

“We only have tropical hybrids here. And if it was just a regular breed of bird, you’d want to help them not go extinct, yeah? What’s the difference here?” Iwaizumi challenges and Oikawa narrows his eyes before turning to look at his food, hunching his shoulders with a low mumble.

“Where to next?” Bokuto asks, either ignoring the newfound tension between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, or simply not noticing it.

Iwaizumi perks up at this. “Our next stop is the facility.” He says.

“ _Facility_?” Oikawa growls.

“Its just what we call it! Its more of an aviary, really. We discovered this specimen in an attempted smuggling. When we realized that it was a breed we’ve never seen before, we kept them in holding.” Iwaizumi defends.

“They’re more people than bird, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa snaps, invisible hackles bristling. “There’s no reason to be locking them up like injured birds.”

“Can we just go?” Bokuto asks, immediately sensing Oikawa’s anger and wanting to stifle it before it gets out of hand. “I’m sure they had a good reason, Tooru. Besides maybe… Maybe um… them seeing another one of their kind might help calm them down.”

Iwaizumi relaxes and looks over at Oikawa with a nod. “That’s exactly what we were hoping for.” He pipes up.

Oikawa sighs and shifts his gaze over to Bokuto. “Okay.” He says to Iwaizumi, not taking his eyes off of Bokuto. “Yeah let’s go.”

Bokuto nods and hops up, stretching his wings a bit, quickly tucking them back in as a person passes.

Oikawa stands as well, standing close to Bokuto as Iwaizumi pays the bill and walks back to the car parked a street over.

“Tooru stop being such a downer.” Bokuto murmurs as they follow a few feet behind Iwaizumi.

Oikawa looks over at him. “I don’t want them locking you up like some sort of experiment, Ko-chan. You deserve to be free.” He murmurs.

Bokuto dips his head. “I won’t let them. And besides, we don’t know everything they do right now. They could be really helping these people.” He comments and Oikawa sighs, shoulders slumping as he smiles over at Bokuto.

“Okay, Ko-chan. But we’re still going to be careful, okay?” Oikawa asks and Bokuto nods quickly, crossing his heart, causing Oikawa to laugh.

They climb back into the car and begin the ride over to the “facility” as Iwaizumi called it.

***********************************************

“Woah.” Bokuto whispers, glancing around as he stands close to Oikawa.

Iwaizumi motions towards the room with a flourish, looking much more confident here. “Welcome to the treatment center. The aviary is just for regular birds but due to how close to the forest we are we take in injured creatures like Bokuto.” Iwaizumi smiles as he walks over to a table and finds a small Amazonian bird huddled on it, cooing softly as he grows nearer.

He gently picks up the bird, pouring some seed into his palm before letting it hop onto his hand, pecking up the food. “They’re so cute!” Bokuto says before quickly quieting when a bird squawks loudly beside him.

“Many of these birds were rescued from smugglers.” Iwaizumi says, gently setting the bird back down, smiling fondly when it refuses to leave his palm.

“Wait you said the owl like Bokuto was rescued from smugglers. They… They smuggle them? But they’re _people_.” Oikawa says, gaze going wary as he looks around, as if a smuggler will just jump out and snatch Bokuto.

Iwaizumi shifts on his feet. “Ah, yeah. _That_. You know how some rich people are- they want what others can’t have. And technically, they can’t really be considered people.” He says hesitantly.

“They just have wings, Iwaizumi! This is outrageous!” Oikawa exclaims and Bokuto slinks to the side, deciding to study the birds instead of listening to the two of them argue.

“No yell!” One of the bird squawks, this one with nearly all of its feathers plucked. “No yelling no yelling!”

“Ah, sorry.” Iwaizumi quickly apologizes to the bird, sighing before he turns back to Oikawa. “Listen, we all want the same thing here, yes? How about we stop arguing.”

Oikawa glares for a moment longer before he relaxes and nods. “Fine. Where’s this person Ko-chan’s supposed to meet?” He asks.

“Right.” Iwaizumi stops to pet the plucked bird on the head, smiling as it coos softly, ruffling the few feathers it has left. “Just this way. We thought it would be best to place the specimen in our larger aviary. I think you and I should stay out while Bokuto goes in. The specimen is… a little feisty.”

A man walking from the direction Iwaizumi motions that the aviary is in looks up and scowls, his face bloodied and bruises. “Yeah. _Feisty_.” He grumbles.

“Woah, what?” Bokuto asks, stopping in his tracks.

“This is why we don’t keep them _trapped_.” Oikawa snaps.

“No yelling!” The same bird squawks loudly, a few others mimicking its words.

Iwaizumi shoots Oikawa a look before continuing to walk down a long, covered hallway. He points towards the door behind him. “This is it. The specimen should be somewhere in there. They’ve been hiding away lately.”

Bokuto hums, feeling anxiety begin to prickle in his chest. He’s felt so confident up until now but…

“You can do it Ko-chan.” Oikawa says with a confident smile. “But if you need help just let us know. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Yeah. Yeah I can do this.” Bokuto exhales, rolling his shoulders and flapping his large wings a few times before turning to the door Iwaizumi opens.

Bokuto inhales once more before walking into the aviary, flinching slightly as the door slams shut loudly behind him.

“Ah… Hello?” Bokuto calls, walking forward a bit. The aviary is very well decorated, looking exceedingly similar to the rainforest Bokuto has caught a few glimpses of.

There’s a rustling in the trees above him and Bokuto looks up, golden eyes scanning around as he continues walking.

“Um is-” Bokuto freezes, gaze catching on a shadow hovering in the artificial trees above him.

Greyish-green eyes stare out from the leaves and Bokuto lifts a hand in a wave before a body launches from the trees, wings flared wide.

For a moment time seems to slow. Bokuto sees those silvery green eyes, soft-looking raven dark hair and large speckled wings spread wide and the only thought that comes to mind is _he’s an angel_.

He admires the man for a moment more before suddenly a body slams into his, tossing him onto the ground.

The man crouches on top of him, silvery eyes narrowed as his hand curls tightly around Bokuto’s throat. “Who are you.” The man growls, voice so soothing Bokuto feels as if he could fall asleep to it.

Then he remembers he can’t breathe. “I- You-” He chokes, and the man cocks his head, eyes narrowing to slits. “Throat.” Bokuto rasps out.

“Oh.” The man’s grip loosens, and he sits back a bit, eyes narrowing on Bokuto. “Did they send you in thinking you could persuade me to meet this other supposed owl they’re bringing in.” He snaps before lifting his head, gaze scanning around. “Or are you just a distraction?”

“No I’m-” Bokuto clears his throat, windpipe aching. “I think I am the guy they wanted you to meet.”

“What?” The man jumps off of him, half crouching with wings flared wide and eyes narrowed. “Where did they find you? Did they capture you as well?”

“Ah….” Bokuto hauls himself up and winces as he gently prods at his neck.

Before he can finish, the man stands and lurches forward, grabbing Bokuto’s wrist and tugging him deeper into the brush. “We can talk later- we have to hurry.”

Bokuto jogs to keep up with the other man, eyes wide as he figures out what he’s insinuating. “Hey, look I think-” Bokuto begins but the man abruptly lets go of his wrist, launching himself off of the ground and flapping hard to rise to a branch near the very top of the enclosure.

Bokuto groans before gripping a low hanging branch, hauling himself up the tree. “Hey, can you tell me your name?” Bokuto asks when he settles on the branch the other man is sitting on.

Sharp, silvery-green eyes shoot back to him before the other man heaves a sigh, turning to face him. “Akaashi. Who are you?”

“Bokuto Kotaro.” He stretches out his hand with a grin and Akaashi simply stares at his hand before scooching forward.

“You say you’re an owl like I am?” Akaashi asks curiously, shifting so he can lean a bit around Bokuto, practically sitting in his lap as he inspects his wings, tucked close to his back.

“Um yeah.” Bokuto stammers and Akaashi rises, carefully slipping around Bokuto so he can sit behind him, inspecting his wings closer.

“They say I’m a Rufous-legged owl. What are you?” Akaashi asks, dropping Bokuto’s wing and rounding to sit in front of him again.

“Great horned owl.” Bokuto says after a moment of silence, mouth dry.

“Hm.” Is all Akaashi says before he turns around and leans down, seeming to be reaching for something.

Bokuto hesitates before scooching forward, reaching out to brush his fingers against Akaashi’s wing.

The raven-haired male jerks up and turns around, nearly knocking his forehead into Bokuto’s. “Woah hey, back off.” Akaashi snaps, the feathers on his wings ruffling. “What the hell are you doing?”

“The same thing you are!” Bokuto exclaims before hesitating. “Um… What are we doing, exactly? Just… Just so we both know.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes and lifts his hand, showing off a rock gripped in his palm. “Trying to escape. Obviously.” He says dryly.

“Y-Yeah! That’s… That’s what I was doing too.” Bokuto says after a moment, clearing his throat and looking down at his hands.

Akaashi huffs and pushes some leaves aside, slamming the rock into a large vent that he seems to have been working on for a while now.

“How long do you think you’re going to be doing… that?” Bokuto asks, motioning towards the vent.

Akaashi turns to gaze at him with a dull look. “Until I’m free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lore for this whole thing is confusing but I just pulled something out randomly because it felt weird to have Bokuto and Akaashi's friends not be birds lmao. How about you and I just not question it and act like we know what the hell I was going on about lmfao


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I have ascended

Bokuto wakes up nestled by the roots of a tree, his back aching and wings tucked close to his body.

A loud banging fills his ears and Bokuto groans, curling in tighter on himself. “Can you quiet down?” He calls up at Akaashi.

The clanging pauses for a moment before starting up louder than before. Bokuto grumbles to himself and stands, back cracking loudly as he does so. “Can you just calm down? Tooru will come back soon and then we can both get out of here.” He calls up.

Bokuto jumps back with a yelp as a rock lands heavily in front of him. He glares up at the trees, those grey-green eyes peering down at him.

“Isn’t he the one who brought you here?” Akaashi calls from the tree, the branch he’s sitting on shaking as he settles. “Why would you want him to come back? He trapped you here.”

“He didn’t trap me! I wanted to come!” Bokuto shouts, narrowing his eyes when he hears Akaashi soft snort. “I did!”

“Yeah, okay. Did you think we’d _bond_ or something?” The branch shakes again and Bokuto ducks with a yelp as Akaashi drops from the tree, swooping over him. Bokuto turns as Akaashi lands, inspecting the door Bokuto had come through earlier.

“Well I mean…” Bokuto trails off, shoulders slumping. “When you say it like that it sounds kinda stupid.” He mumbles.

“Oh did I hurt your feelings?” Akaashi turns to shoot Bokuto a dry look before turning back around. “I just want to get out of here- go back home.”

“I want to go home too!” Bokuto cries. “We have the same end goal here! So how about we stop fighting?”

Akaashi glares at Bokuto again before launching off the ground, flying to a nearby tree and perching there. “We do _not_ have the same end goal. I want to be free. You want to go and live with _humans_ getting constantly stared at and prodded at.” He grumbles.

“Hey, I’m free too!” Bokuto shouts.

“Being viewed as some sort of test subject doesn’t sound like freedom to me.” Akaashi spits and Bokuto looks up as he stands, flaring his speckled wings wide. “You’re acting like you’re one of them. You’re _not_. You’re like me. And you should be living freely, like I do. Like I _used to_.” His voice turns bitter and he sits back down, wings slumping.

Despite his harsh words, when Bokuto spots the sadness in those silver-green eyes he just wants to go up there and comfort him.

But he can’t.

Bokuto turns away, looking at the ground in front of him. “Its… Hard, but Tooru never treated me any differently. He-” Bokuto lifts his head as he hears a small creaking sound. “Akaashi?”

He turns halfway, blinking as he finds a man standing there. “Oh, hi!” Bokuto says, waving before the man lurches towards him and the world goes dark.

***********************************************

“I don’t like just… leaving them locked up like that.” Oikawa says, hesitating and looking back at the facility before turning to look back at Iwaizumi.

He shrugs a bit. “They’re fine. Its actually very nice in there.” Iwaizumi comments, motioning towards the large dome spread out behind the facility.

“What if they don’t like each other? What if Ko-chan gets hurt?” Oikawa asks worriedly, turning around. “I should just go-”

“Oh come on.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as he grasps Oikawa’s wrist, tugging him back. “They’ll be fine! Bokuto will be smitten, trust me. When we get back I bet he’ll be begging to stay with our other specimen.”

Oikawa does seem a bit swayed, but he still stands in place. “But you don’t know that for sure. Sure, Ko-chan might like them but… but he can get clingy sometimes. And you saw what you’re so called _specimen_ did to that guy’s face! Ko-chan’s not a fighter really-” He begins.

“Oikawa calm down.” Iwaizumi says in a more placating tone, Oikawa whipping around to look at him. “They’ll be fine, I promise. We have amazing security.”

“Okay.” Oikawa inhales before nodding. “Yeah. Okay. I can do this. If Bokuto can- Wait a second back when we first talked you said they _may_ be able to reproduce. What the hell does that mean?”

“Oh my god come _on_. I wanted to take you out to eat but-” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as Oikawa perks up.

“Oh _really_?” Oikawa says with a grin. “Taking me on a date? Iwa-chan we just met.” He teases.

“Shut up!” Iwaizumi barks, ducking his head as he storms forward, dragging Oikawa after him. “Whatever will distract you from worrying about Bokuto.”

“Uh-huh. _Sure_.” Oikawa laughs, nudging at Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Are you embarrassed because you like me? Let me tell you, Iwa-chan, I’ve been through the ringer quite a few times now. I’m quite a catch.”

“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “Okay. You’ve got quite a bit of confidence there, huh?” He grunts, letting go of Oikawa’s wrist and pushing him towards the car, opening the door for him.

“So polite Iwa-chan.” Oikawa laughs, climbing into the car. “But yes, I have been told I have quite a bit of _confidence_. For good reason, of course.”

“Of course.” Iwaizumi echoes dryly, starting the car. “Just for argument’s sake, would you mind telling me those good reasons?”

“Well,” Oikawa motions towards his face with a hand and Iwaizumi just stops, turning to stare at him. “I’m beautiful.”

“Is that all you’ve got going for you?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa gasps, holding back a laugh as he shoves Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Rude, Iwa-chan! So rude! First impressions are important, you know! And you’re making a really bad one.” He crosses his arms with a pout.

“Would it help if I gave you a tour of the aviary when we get back?” Iwaizumi asks, pulling out onto a different road.

Oikawa pretends to hum thoughtfully, already knowing his answer. “All is forgiven.” He decides, Iwaizumi barking out a laugh.

“So, how long have you had Bokuto?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa snorts. “I don’t _have_ Ko-chan. I have the pleasure of knowing him, but it’s not like I own him or anything. He’s practically a brother.” He says, waving a hand. “I found him when I was just a child. My parents took him in, and we’ve been together ever since. I grew up with Ko-chan.”

“That long, huh? And your parents helped hide the whole… wings thing?” Iwaizumi asks, parking the car before climbing out, rounding the car to open the door for Oikawa, who shoots him a teasing grin as he steps out.

“Yeah. My parents always said, he was just like I was. He just came with a little extra surprise.” Oikawa laughs a little, stepping back and letting Iwaizumi say something to the host in Portuguese. The man nods before leading them to an outside table.

“That’s… Incredibly kind of them.” Iwaizumi blinks in surprise as he slides into his chair.

Oikawa nods with a smile, leaning back in his chair. “They always loved Ko-chan. He really was just the brother I never had. I’m… I’m glad you came to us, though. I’m sorry I got kinda… mean back there but I’m just protective of him. I’ve always had to be. Even if he didn’t have those wings, Ko-chan has too big of a heart. It gets him in trouble. I didn’t want to get his hopes all up for it to all be a disappointment. Nobody deserves that, especially not Ko-chan.”

“You really care for him.” Iwaizumi sounds almost surprised.

Oikawa rears back, eyes narrowing. “I don’t know if you just don’t get out a lot or you’re just so nervous around me you forgot your manners.” He grumbles sarcastically.

“I don’t mean to be rude!” Iwaizumi quickly says before dropping his face in his hands. “Ugh. I’m sorry. I’m around birds pretty much all of the time. Sometimes I forget how to talk to people.” He mumbles.

Oikawa laughs and Iwaizumi lifts his head, smiling a bit as he watches Oikawa’s expression open. “You’re cute, Iwa-chan.” He giggles and Iwaizumi’s face goes red, immediately being hidden by his hands again.

“I can’t stand you.” Iwaizumi grumbles but Oikawa just laughs again.

“Ah, Iwa-chan has such a way with words.” Oikawa coos with another laugh.

“Stop calling me Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi groans, lifting his head to shoot a glare at Oikawa.

Oikawa just shoots him a sickly sweet smile. “Does the cute nickname bother Iwa-chan? Don’t worry, you can give me a nickname too!” He trills happily.

“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi challenges and Oikawa nods happily. “Okay Shittykawa.”

“Ouch, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa dramatically falls back in his chair, clutching a hand over his heart. “How you wound me!”

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to say something else but a loud noise that almost sounds like the squawk of some kind of parrot interrupts him.

He pauses and pulls out his fine, looking apologetically up at Oikawa as he answers it with a small smile. “Hello?” He asks.

Oikawa watches as the smile drops from Iwaizumi’s face and he looks down at the table in front of him. “Yeah. Yeah, okay we’ll be right there.” He says before hanging up, lifting his gaze to Oikawa. “I’m sorry.” He whispers.

***********************************************

“No, no, no. I promised to protect him!” Oikawa wails, tears streaming from his eyes as he staggers into the large enclosure, dropping to his knees in front of a single large feather lays. He recognizes it as one of Bokuto’s and almost lets out a choked sob. “Ko-chan. Ko-chan I’m so sorry I let you down.” He whispers, picking up the feather and tucking it close to his chest.

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi whispers again, placing a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Its all my fault. We should’ve never come here I _knew_ it was a bad idea.” Oikawa chokes out, tears dripping from his chin as he bows his head.

“Hey. Hey, Oikawa, its not your fault.” Iwaizumi whispers, kneeling beside Oikawa and squeezing his shoulder.

Oikawa lifts his head, sniffling as he wipes his eyes, still holding the feather. “Y-You’re right.” He whispers and Iwaizumi straightens, immediately flinching back when Oikawa rounds on him, glaring at him. “Its your fault! You promised me he’d be safe. And now they’re both _gone_. You said people _smuggled_ them.”

“They’ll be okay!” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa narrows his eyes.

“How do you know that?” He snaps. “Do you know for _sure_ nothing bad is going to happen to them? No. I- I was supposed to take care of him.” Oikawa slumps and drops his face in his hands, shoulders quivering as he sobs.

Iwaizumi hesitates before settling close to Oikawa, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “We’ll find them.” He says quietly as he squeezes Oikawa’s shoulders.

The other man doesn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK ON THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING THIS SHITTY STORY. STRANGELY ENOUGH, TIKTOK HAS HELPED ME FOR ONCE??? LIKE THREE PEOPLE HAVE MENTIONED BOKUAKA RIO ON TIKTOK SO LIKE- AIGHT THEN LMAO SO GLAD I FINALLY FUFFILED THAT FOR YOU. (One of my friends legit told me like Yesterday "Haha dude wouldn't it be really weird if someone wrote a fanfic like... based off of a childhood movie or something? IMAGINE A LIKE BNHA RATTATOUILLE AU" and like... I feel like they either know and are mocking me, OR THEY'RE LIKE WEIRDLY PERCEPTIVE???)


End file.
